


Anything

by von_gelmini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Consensual, Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Episode AU: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Psychic Abilities, Stand alone one shot, The great LJ migration 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He felt the Doctor hesitate. “Anything, Doctor,” he gently reminded. “Or nothing.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ, July 11, 2010.

“Tell me to stop, Doctor.” 

The Doctor’s wrists were chained together; the chain ran through a ring in the ceiling and anchored to the wall. It was pulled until it stretched his long, lean body taut. The Master circled, spiraling in until he stood he pressed against the Doctor’s back. 

“Just say it, Doctor.” He stood on his toes and kissed him behind his ear. “Stop,” he whispered as his tongue danced along the Doctor’s neck. “Stop, Master,” he taunted, nipping the Doctor’s shoulder. “You can say that, can’t you Doctor?” He wrapped his arms around the Doctor’s chest. “No?” He ran his hands under his shirt and over the cool skin of the Doctor’s torso. “Stop, Master.” He unfastened the buttons. “Please stop.” He parted the fabric of his shirt, letting it hang open along the Doctor’s sides. He felt the Doctor suck in a breath as he played his fingers over his nipples. “But you don’t want me to stop, do you Doctor?” he asked, breathlessly. A strangled groan was his reply. 

“You don’t know what I might do to you. It might be something good.” He felt the Doctor shake his head, almost imperceptibly. He slid his hands under the back of the Doctor’s shirt, running them up to his shoulders then down until he caressed the Doctor’s arse. He felt the press into his hands as the Doctor’s body arched into his touch. “You’d like that.” He gave his arse a squeeze. 

The Doctor swallowed hard. A tiny nod. 

The Master loosened the top button of the Doctor’s trousers. “Anything I want.” No response. “Anything or nothing, Doctor. That is the only choice that is yours.” He let his hand trail over the Doctor’s erection as it strained in the confines of his trousers. “Decide.”

“Take what you want,” the Doctor said, weakly, hanging his head.

The Master came to stand in front of the Doctor. “No,” he said firmly. “Give.”

The Doctor winced and buried his head against his arm.

The Master took the Doctor’s face in his hands and turned it, forcing him to look at him. “Say it.” He saw the Doctor’s eyes moisten and watched as he bit his lip. “Doctor,” he said, softer.

“Master.”

“Yes?”

“Please?” the Doctor begged, desperate to retain his pride.

The Master was unyielding.

“Anything, Master,” the Doctor said. “I surrende,” the Doctor met his eye, “to you.”

The Master released the Doctor’s face, and watched as the man quickly looked away, absorbing his shame. He watched the tears’ wet trails slip over the Doctor’s soft cheeks. Quickly on his toes again, the Master grabbed the Doctor’s hair and pulled him into a kiss. His tongue tasted the salt of those tears upon the Doctor’s lips before parting them and claiming his mouth. 

“Too easy to take, Doctor, so much sweeter the gift,” the Master said quietly against the other man’s lips. He held himself there, not resuming the kiss, waiting, and was rewarded as the Doctor’s mouth found his and kissed him.

His hands worked open the Doctor’s trousers and let them fall to his ankles. He stepped back and quickly removed the Doctor’s trainers, trousers and pants, leaving only the drape of his open shirt hanging from his arms, making him appear more naked and vulnerable than had he been completely nude. Never taking his eyes from the Doctor’s body, the Master undressed. His gaze lingering on the angle of a hip bone, the curve of a rib, the pink pucker of a nipple, the line of taut muscle on a long leg, the arch of the Doctor’s cock — hard but waiting. He devoured the sight of the Doctor’s surrender, holding him with his eyes until he felt the other man squirm beneath the heat of it.

The Master adjusted the chain on the wall, letting the tension slack until the Doctor’s arms were loosely above his head and he rested more comfortably bound. He stood behind the Doctor again, close enough to hold him, but waiting again for the surrender. When he felt the Doctor lean back against him, the Master gathered him close and kissed the back of his neck. He let his hands aimlessly wander the Doctor’s body, feeling it yield beneath each touch until the man’s only support was the binds of his wrists and the press of the Master’s body. One hand wound its way down to the Doctor’s cock and the other up to his throat. Gently he stroked both.

“Open your mind, Doctor,” he whispered. He felt the walls lower. “Give it all to me, Doctor.” Soft touches. Gentle tones. “Draw me in, Doctor.” It was as if the Doctor took him by the hands into the recesses of his mind. “Show me, Doctor. Show me your need.” He felt the Doctor cringe but yield. 

He reached the boundary of conscious mind and unconscious control. “Give me everything,” he said, craving more. The Master felt the last veil drop, and he touched the Doctor’s inner body control. He felt the beats of the Doctor’s hearts, the rush of his blood, the rapid breaths falling out of rhythm, the almost liquid flow of his time-within. The Doctor led him willingly into this deepest part of himself.

The Master shadowed himself within the Doctor’s mind and the other Time Lord didn’t probe, didn’t even think to, he was so open at that moment. With his hand he stroked the Doctor’s cock more intently; with his mind he gave the barest touch to release a wave of endorphins. The Master frotted along the crack of his arse as The Doctor moaned and writhed in his arms. Slowly he began to tighten the hand around the Doctor’s long throat. He felt the Doctor’s pleasure build and still he kept tightening his hand. He felt the Doctor’s head begin to spin, a tingly lightness overtake his limbs. 

In that inner depth of his mind, the Doctor’s body reached for the trigger for his respiratory bypass system only to find the Master’s psychic finger resting lightly there, blocking the way. “Do you want it back, Doctor?” the Master asked, whispering in his ear. “Or is it mine?” He felt the Doctor hesitate. “Anything, Doctor,” he gently reminded. “Or nothing.”

The Doctor gathered control of his body and he released even that last instinct to the Master.

With the final surrender, the Master tightened his fingers around the Doctor’s throat and held him on the edge of twilight until his other hand brought the Doctor to begin his orgasm. One touch tighter and redness surrounded their mingled consciousness. Their release was simultaneous and all-encompassing. Spent, the world came slowly into focus once more. The Master encircled the Doctor with one arm and with the other he reached out to release the chain holding his arms above his head. Together they collapsed onto the floor, the Doctor folded into the Master’s lap. Pressed forehead to forehead, their minds as entwined as their bodies, the Master held his gift lightly and treasured it more than he would ever let the other man know.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://von--gelmini.tumblr.com).


End file.
